


that's my notebook

by by9_minkyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love, not really - Freeform, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by9_minkyu/pseuds/by9_minkyu
Summary: where donghyuck's crush ends up "accidentally" taking the notebook where he writes and draws about him, and donghyuck's trying not to look creepy and stalk him around to get it back





	that's my notebook

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i wrote in two hours, it's not proof read so i'm sorry for shitty writing

_‘Your smile is so refreshing. You’re so dumb but I still fell for you. When you wear glasses, times seems to stop for a moment, the sun glaring at your skin at the right time. You shine brighter than the sun itself. I wish we could at least talk but I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed in who I am. I love you, Mark. – Sun”_

He looked over at Mark, trying to sneak glances, shoving his glasses up to get a better view. He drew his soft features, light strokes on his fluffy hair, making sure to get the sharpness of his jawline, and drawing his glasses just right. Today had been one of the rare times Donghyuck got to see Mark in glasses, and he was glad to even be in his presence. He was too gorgeous for words to even describe.

Of course, Mark had seemed to catch him glancing at him since they were seated next to each other, and he had smiled his brilliant smile in Donghyuck’s way, causing him to flush and look away quickly.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Donghyuck grabbed his notebook and noticed he had dropped his pencil on the floor. He set his notebook on the nearest desk and reached down to get his pencil. When he went back to grab his notebook, it wasn’t there. He panicked, looking everywhere on his bag, and then he saw it next to him. Except it wasn’t next to him. It was in Mark’s bag.

Just as he was about to gather up the courage to tell Mark that notebook wasn’t his, Mark suddenly left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Donghyuck looking like a fool.

_Left, right. Left, right. C’mon Donghyuck walk faster or else he’s gonna see the stupid shit you wrote about him. Fuck fuck fuck…_

Lee Donghyuck experiencing his final year of high school is experiencing the most disastrous experience in his 18 years of living. Perhaps he may have a notebook dedicated to his crush where he writes little paragraphs about him and sketches his profile when we should be paying attention to the teacher and perhaps he accidentally put it on his desk for literally one (1) second and his crush PERHAPS thought it was his and shoved it into his backpack.

With all that, Donghyuck is now trying not to look like a stalker as he is breathing down his crushes neck trying to find the right moment to snatch the notebook back.

Of course, Donghyuck knows he looks suspicious, he’s literally one foot away from Mark and his next class isn’t even in this direction. At this point, he didn’t really care. He would rather be late than to have Mark see his little notes about him and embarrassing drawings he’s drew of him when he wasn’t looking.

Donghyuck knew Mark had sensed him behind him, but he ignored it and kept walking. The younger grunted, keeping his fast pace. Finally, Mark had reached his class and the bell had rang. Sighing, Donghyuck decided to walk away and went to his class that he was now late for and decided it was only the beginning of the day and he had plenty of opportunities to get it back from Mark.

But was Donghyuck failed to notice was Mark’s little smile as he saw how defeated Donghyuck looked. He touched Donghyuck’s notebook and smiled even more.

 

Of course, Donghyuck was scolded by the teacher once he came in late into the class, and of course he was made fun of by his supposed best friends who also shared the same class with him.

“Wow Straight A student Lee Donghyuck is late?” Jaemin faked gasped and smirked at Donghyuck who scowled and mumbled a ‘Shut up’ and laid his head on his desk, dreading the next hours of school.

The whole class Donghyuck couldn’t focus. His thoughts ultimately all flooded back to Mark and the fact that he possessed his infamous book about him. Donghyuck wondered what Mark would think of him now. Firstly, they weren’t even that good of friends, and even calling that friends would be an overstatement. Donghyuck and Mark were barely acquaintances.

Donghyuck knew it was silly to have a crush on someone who wasn’t even that close to him, and on someone whom he admired from afar. Donghyuck still remembers that day clearly.

_August 18, 2014_

_Donghyuck was excited to have gotten into the same high school as his friends, but it wasn’t that surprising since he was the top student in middle school. Jaemin and Renjun ended up in the same class as him, which Donghyuck was glad about. He was really awkward about meeting new people, so he was glad to have at least them to talk to and make friends through them; seeing as Renjun was an art hoe, and Jaemin was the biggest flirt and softie Donghyuck has ever met in his life, he knew they would be more popular and liked than him. Seeing as he was just a nerd and awkward guy who was only good at getting good grades._

_He decided to walk around and see the cherry blossoms fall as it was that time of year again. They had at least 20 minutes before the first bell rang, so he wanted to explore, hating to keep at one place for a long period of time, he excused him from Renjun and Jaemin fighting about what was better Pizza or Chicken._

_He walked around the garden a bit, and then he heard a ruckus, and he wondered behind the wall to see who it was. He saw a boy with a small build hiding before another boy whose build was bigger than his, but not by much standing in front of three huge upperclassmen._

_“What do you think you’re doing?” The boy standing in front of smaller boy asked._

_“Listen kid, this is your first year, so I’ll let this slide. Now, get out of the way.” The middle buff student said to the first year._

_“Bullying isn’t acceptable.”_

_‘This first year has a lot of guts,’ Donghyuck thought, as he just stood there watching the fight unroll._

_Suddenly, the buff man punched the first year, fuming. “Shoulda listened to me kid. Damn, this is pissing me off,” and with that the three boys end up walking away._

_The boy with the small build thanks the first year and scurries off, leaving the kid there._

_He leans down and covers his face, and it seemed like blood was flooding from his nose. Donghyuck gasped, and the found something in his pocket. He knew if he threw it, it wouldn’t reach him, so he gathered the courage to walk up to him, putting his hoodie up that he had on under his uniform jacket._

_He took cautious steps toward the injured boy, and then stopped right in front of him. His sudden presence made the other first year’s head shoot up. Donghyuck then gave him his handkerchief, it was his favorite, but he needed to give him something and he didn’t have anything else on him at the time._

_The first year hesitantly grabbed it and used it on his bloody nose. Donghyuck smiled and then proceeded to leave, only to have the other boy shoot up, “Hey!”_

_Donghyuck didn’t bother turning away, scurrying off, but just slow enough to hear the other boy’s soft ‘thank you.’_

_After their little meeting, Donghyuck found out the boy’s name was Mark and that he was an exchange student from Canada, meaning he was placed in his grade instead of the one above him since the schooling was different. So, technically Mark was a hyung to all of the class._

_That’s when Donghyuck’s infatuation with Mark started. He was popular, and nice to boot. He was the class president, joined in lots of clubs, played sports; especially soccer, and he was nice. Donghyuck wouldn’t class it stalking, but he knew exactly where Mark’s favorite spots where and always went to the soccer games, claiming he went to support Jaemin, but in fact it was for Mark._

_He knew he older boy enjoyed reading by the cherry blossom trees, and that’s when his passion of drawing Mark came from. He was watching him from one of the top rooms on their break, and saw him looking absolutely stunning while reading near the trees._

_The cherry blossoms were falling, some landing on Mark’s hair as it blew in the wind, and he was wearing his glasses as well that day. He was so entranced by this moment, he knew he couldn’t let it slide and decided to keep it as a momentum to draw him. He got out a new notebook he had gotten for him composition class and decided to draw Mark in it. He got the cherry blossoms in his hair, his back leaning against the tree, and his black hair flowing in the wind as he read the book._

_After his sketch of Mark, he wrote something on the bottom of it._

_“You and cherry blossoms are the perfect fit.”_

_As for the following years, Donghyuck continued sketching and writing about Mark from afar, and never planned to tell the latter about his unrequited love for him, rather keeping it a secret than to face rejection. Almost four years later, the same still stands._

Current Day

Donghyuck was now on his second attempt to steal the notebook back from Mark, even if it meant embarrassing himself in front of his crush, he would be more embarrassed if Mark had seen the drawings and writings about him. But, who’s to say he hasn’t already looked? Donghyuck wasn’t going to accept that as reality and was still determined to get that notebook back from Mark if it was the last thing he’d do.

He prayed to God, Buddha, or whatever other god there was that if Mark investigated the notebook he wouldn’t put the drawing and writings together and know they were about him. Mark seemed dense, though.

Whenever a girl would be interesting in him, Donghyuck noticed that either Mark was dense or just simply wasn’t interested. He noticed he would never accept any girls that confessed to him, rumors spreading that he was gay, but he would reject the guys that confessed to him as well. Donghyuck was glad but also afraid, what if he confessed? Would that happen to him as well?

Donghyuck had faced reality that either Mark had no interest in relationships or he liked someone, either wasn’t good for him, so he kept his feelings a secret and vented out into his notebook, whether it be writing about how dumb Mark was, or just gushing about Mark in general. That was Donghyuck’s way of controlling and coping with his feelings.

Of course, Donghyuck’s best friends knew about his crush, and of course they teased him like best friends would, saying how Mark was saving himself for Donghyuck and how Mark looked at Donghyuck from time to time, but he dismissed his friends saying there was no way the handsome and popular Mark Lee would notice someone like him. At least not in this reality.

But the worst part is that Jaemin was dating Mark’s best friend, Jeno. Sometimes Jeno would invite Mark to sit with us, and he would almost always agree unless he had to deal with something in student council or just hand an abundant amount of homework to do. But, when Mark did agree, Donghyuck was the quietest he’s ever been, and his friends knew why and smirked and always tried to get Donghyuck to talk to Mark and eventually failing at it, with Donghyuck making the excuse that he needed to use the restroom or talk to the teacher about something, immediately leaving the scene.

Now, Donghyuck was immediately back to quote unquote stalking Mark, and Donghyuck had Mark’s schedule memorized by now, don’t ask, and he knew he was off to his math class. He stalked over there, seeing his raven head walking down the hallway with Jeno by his side. He cursed in his head something about bringing Jaemin with him to distract Mark and Jeno while he grabbed his notebook and yeeted the fuck outta there, but unfortunately, he hadn’t thought that far ahead.

Instead, he was stuck closely following the two, trying to find the perfect time to pounce and get his notebook back from him. As much as Donghyuck wants to be confident and just ask Mark about him, he also melts into a pile of mush when Mark even looks at him, so how can he even ask or demand something back from him while trying to act strong. Answer: He can’t.

So, instead of being a normal person and asking, Donghyuck’s new plan is to steal Mark’s whole backpack and get the notebook and put the bag where it originally is.

Faced with another defeat, Donghyuck knew his new plan couldn’t be executed until lunch time or when they both had the same free period at the library. Sighing, and then proceeding to sulk, Donghyuck ended up back away, and going to his next class, making sure he wasn’t late to this one as well.

Mark had seen this, and laughed a little bit out loud, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

Jeno elbowed him, curious, “Hey what’re you laughing about? I don’t remember saying anything funny… Am I getting funnier?”

Mark shook his head, “Nope not you… Was nothing. Just was reminded of something cute.”

Jeno opened his mouth into an ‘O’ shape. “Was it the cat videos I sent you last night? They were cute, right? Oh, I remember that one time…” As Jeno continued to ramble about cats, Mark had a certain sunny boy on his mind.

 

It was lunch time now, and Donghyuck was impatiently waiting for Jaemin and Jeno to get to their lunch table so Jeno could invite Mark to their table and he could ask for his notebook back. Still, the worry that Mark had already read it still haunted Donghyuck, but there wasn’t much he could do except stay positive about the current situation pressed upon him.

Finally, Jeno and Jaemin come in, Jeno laughing at something Jaemin said.

“Gross, right?” A sudden voice said, startling Donghyuck.

“Oh my gosh, Renjun,” Donghyuck scolded him, “You scared me, shithead.”

Renjun just rolled his eyes and ate his lunch and the two love birds made their way to their table.

After a few moments of them talking, Donghyuck noticed there was no sign of Mark coming to their table, so he just decided to blurt out, “Where is Mark?”

Jeno not bothering to even take his off of his boyfriend said, “The teacher called him to stay after class.”

Donghyuck mentally cursed, his last chance was the library and that was his last class of the day. He had to deal with the anticipation for two more hours before he could finally ask Mark about his damn notebook. But, it was all worth it. If Donghyuck could keep his unrequited love at peace without Mark finding out, he would be extremely happy, and he could forget about this awful day.

Donghyuck just kept eating his lunch, determined to get back his notebook for real this time. But, what Donghyuck couldn’t see is Jeno’s side eye he was giving him, and the little glint in his eyes.

_So obvious. Mark I’m not dumb._

 

It was the last minute of his last official class before going to the library to do whatever, but most importantly get his notebook back. He kept staring at the clock, anticipating the bell to ring soon.

Finally, it did. Donghyuck, never in his life has packed his stuff this fast and bolted out the door. He quickly found the library and there he sat down quickly, by the door to wait for Mark to show up.

Adrenaline flowed through Donghyuck’s veins as he waited for Mark.

_‘This is it, this is it, don’t chicken out Donghyuck. Just quickly ask for your notebook back and he will understand the mix up.’_

For what seemed like an eternity, and man himself shows up. Mark. Mark Lee. And, for some reason this feels like the first time he’s met Mark. His heart’s beating this crazy and for some reason Mark looks as good as ever. His palms are getting sweaty, and he’s shaking a bit. How could someone have this effect on someone? How does he affect Donghyuck like this? Even after all these years, how can Donghyuck still be in love with someone and it only grew in return. After all these years, his first love is still flourishing and still feels like the first time he met Mark.

Mark’s eyes suddenly meet Donghyuck’s and all of a sudden, he panics, he looks around, trying to find the closest exit so he can escape, but of course Mark is too quick for him.

“Hi Donghyuck.” Mark flashes him a smile that makes his heart beat a mile a minute.

“O-oh…” Donghyuck immediately feels like an idiot, “Hey Mark.”

Mark continues to smile at him, “Can I sit next to you?”

Donghyuck thinks of this situation in two ways. He can get his notebook back easily now, but he will be having a heart attack next to his crush. But, who is Donghyuck to say no? Especially to his _crush_.

“Oh…um… of course!” Donghyuck gives him a nervous smile, and Mark just sits next down to him, and pulls out a book to read. Donghyuck is literally sitting next to him, trying not to freak out while doing nothing. He’s just staring at the wall, thinking about what the hell is happening.

After snapping out of his initial shock reaction, Donghyuck looks over at Mark concentrating on his book, his brows a little furrowed. He really wishes he could draw how Mark looks right now. Speaking of drawing, Donghyuck looks over at Mark’s bag. In there is Donghyuck’s worst secret, his crush on Mark.

“U-uh… Mark.” The name just slipped out of his mouth before he knew, and with that Mark looked over at him, kind of with a knowing smile.

“Yes?”

“Um… I kinda wanna explain something…” Mark nods, making Donghyuck continue, “Well I think… you have something that belongs to me and I just—” Donghyuck is interrupted by Mark ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbling out something and giving it to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck gulped before grabbing the note and reading it.

His heart fell.

_Walk with me to the cherry blossom trees. I have something I need to talk to you about._

 

 

Donghyuck walked behind Mark, not bothering to look at anything other than his shoes. He knew it, Mark had read the notebook and saw his drawings and notes about him. He must be disgusted by it and wanted to beat him up. Of course, these thoughts weren’t realistic, Mark wasn’t that kind of person. He was nice and kind and was probably here to let him down nicely.

Ultimately, they had made it to the cherry blossom trees where Mark loved to read. They both stopped in their tracks.

“M-mark I can explain.” Donghyuck stared but was cut off by Mark.

“I didn’t read your notebook.” Mark said, looking straight into Donghyuck’s eyes. “That’s invasion of your privacy, and I would never do that to you.”

Donghyuck was confused now, if Mark wasn’t here about his notebook, then what could he possibly want?

“I stole your notebook on purpose.” Mark laughed a little bit, leaving Donghyuck even more confused. “I wanted to get your attention,” he said rubbishly, scratching the back of his neck, “since you don’t talk to me really… I just thought this was one way to get your attention.”

“W-why would you want my attention?”

This was when Mark blushed, and Donghyuck was even more confused. “Well, if I’m honest… It’s because I’m interested in you. I have been since first year.”

“Wait… I don’t understand…” Donghyuck said slowly.

“Donghyuck… I like you.” Mark mumbled, “I liked you ever since you gave me that handkerchief in first year.”

“Huh… So, you knew that was me?”

“Of course, I always tried talking to you. But, I guess you were too shy or something,” He laughed, “but I guess that’s what’s cute about you.”

Donghyuck was really baffled at this point.

Mark got something from his bag. It was his notebook.

“Here… I’m sorry for stealing it.” Mark handed it to him. “I understand if you don’t want to talk to me again.”

Donghyuck was too stunned to answer, and Mark took that as a cue to leave. Just as he was leaving Donghyuck shouted to him, “Wait!” and grabbed his arm.

“I-I’m really confused right now… I thought… You weren’t interested in anyone… So I-I” Donghyuck suddenly got a boost of confidence, “This isn’t fair. I liked you first.”

Mark’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

Donghyuck’s cheeks were red. “L-look…” He pouted and gave him his notebook back to Mark.

“I have this whole notebook about you…” Donghyuck pouted, “dumbass…”

Mark grabbed the notebook and found a bunch of drawings of him and writings about him. He smiled while reading them and noticed that the first entry was in their first year. The year they met.

Without any warning, Mark suddenly grabbed Donghyuck and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I guess we were both dumb…” Mark mumbled into Donghyuck’s ear, and Donghyuck hummed back a reply in Mark’s shoulder.

“And just for your information, you’re my sun.”

 

 

“Mark.” Donghyuck was holding his graduation certificate and had found Mark in his usual place. Near the cherry blossoms.

Mark hummed a reply.

“Why’re you always here?” Donghyuck joked, “Any good memories here?”

“Yeah, I met you.” Donghyuck suddenly felt little, and blushed.

“Ugh you’re so cheesy…” Suddenly, a question popped into his head.

“How did you know I was the handkerchief boy? I mean… I covered myself pretty well.” Donghyuck asked while still staring at Mark’s back.

Mark turned around and reached into his back pocket and revealed a handkerchief Donghyuck hasn’t seen since first year. “It had your name sewn into it.”

Donghyuck groaned, while Mark came over and hugged him pressing a kiss to his temple, “That’s so embarrassing…”


End file.
